The present invention relates to an apparatus for softening a web material by exerting local tensions at predetermined situses on the web.
Certain types of web materials such as non-wovens and printed knit fabrics generally have a harsh hand or feel. Manufacturers and finishers of these fabrics have tried to soften the fabric and improve its drape by applying chemical treatments, compacting and sometimes washing the web following same by relaxed drying. Chemical treatment is expensive and requires application apparatus plus drying equipment. Compacting increases weight of the material and also its cost. Washing and drying also are expensive.
Printed woven fabrics have been and still are softened by applying longitudinal tension while at the same time passing the material in contact with several rollers that have a button head surface. This procedure causes application of added extreme tension on the material as the buttons protrude into and stretch the fabric to break its printed pigment surface to thereby end up with a softer fabric. A machine of this type is referred to in the art as a Button Breaker. While a Button Breaker works reasonably well on woven fabrics, it distorts other materials such as knits and non-wovens to a degree that substantially destroys them. Usually imposing longitudinal tension on a knitted fabric stretches the fabric and curls or rolls its edges making the fabric undesirable for use.